


Birds of Prey Beyond

by SereneSorrow



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), DC Animated Universe
Genre: Gen, No Such Thing As Continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: I had an idea for a random conversation between some characters and decided to turn it into a whole story. Basically the Birds of Prey tv series replaces the Batman Beyond cartoon in the DCAU and Jason White has to reform the Justice League Unlimited when The Reach invade. This is kind of all over the place.





	Birds of Prey Beyond

New Gotham  
2:20 P.M.  
June 12, 2042

     “I'm in, keep the ship busy.” Huntress whispered into the comm to Black Canary as she crouched in the corridor of the Reach ship hovering over her city.

     “Got it! These little robots are easy to crash anyway!” Dinah replied, turning from the view she had of the hole she'd torn in the ship to help Helena climb in through and sending the torn section of the ship flying back down through the air to crush three of the beetle like robots against the rooftop where she stood.

     Huntress winced at the shout of excitement her sidekick loosed and made her way down the corridor, avoiding a number of Reach people as she scouted for a control room or a computer that looked important. The Reach technology was different from even the advanced computers Oracle used and she wasn't sure what might connect to all of the ship's systems and what might just be someone's personal computer.

     “How's it coming?” Oracle asked over the comm from the Clocktower where she was tracking their efforts, waiting for Huntress to find a computer Oracle could connect to with the wireless device she'd designed based on the handful of scraps they'd recovered from previous fights with Reach soldiers.

     “Slowly. There's a lot of tech up here, and it all looks the same, I can't tell what's most important.” Huntress explained, ducking back around a corner as a door slid open.

 

UN Headquarters  
3:45 P.M.  
June 12, 2042

     “The Reach want to enslave our entire planet and you want to enlist a handful of superpowered freaks, aliens and metahumans with unknown loyalties and no military training to fight a highly advanced military force with weapons we've never seen before? Are you out of your mind?”

     “The superhuman argument has been up for debate for sixty years, if these people want to fight to defend our planet it's time we put them to use.”

     “How many more alien invasions will it be before we build a substantial enough force to oppose them? The White Martians in 2001, the Justice Lords in 2003, the Thanagarians and the Dark Heart in 2004, Apokolips in 2006, any one of these threats could have destroyed our world and it was only through the efforts of the Justice League that we were spared. Over the years we have denounced one hero after another for their abilities and their willingness to defend our citizens because we fear how they may misuse their strength but if we could be sure that we had their loyalty, as we are assured of the loyalty of our armed forces, then they could be deployed as any other military force. The Ultimen initiative was a misguided cloning attempt but any superpowered individual who would willingly enlist for their world's defense-”

     “Willingly? And when other so called heroes claim that we cannot be trusted because we have superpowered soldiers and strike against us-”

     “So it's agreed then, that we all mistrust each other equally? Not much different from any other gap between a governing body and the civilians it oversees in my opinion.” Lucinda Luthor announced to the squabbling UN members who looked up in shock as she swept into the center of the room. “Whatever happens to the heroes after we repel this invasion you can debate endlessly I'm sure, but until we aren't all about to be enslaved I say we use any resource and advantage we have, and I would certainly think that includes every alien, metahuman and radioactive hero currently living on this planet.” The ambassadors stared at her for a moment before the outraged outbursts began, she didn't have permission to even be in the building after all, but a number of the ambassadors used her words to further their own arguments for a new UN sanctioned Justice League.

     “So I take it no one will mind if I send the word out that any superheroes who want to fight the Reach will have the United Nations support? Maybe a pardon for any questionable methods used in the past so long as they sign up properly?”

     “You just get the heroes here Luthor, after that you're off this project, we all know what happens when a Luthor gets involved with superpowers.”

_Rude. Here I was going to offer the last Superman clone my father kept on ice. I suppose I'll just keep him all to myself after all._

 

Amanda Waller's Home  
5:23 P.M.  
June 12, 2042

     “I'm well aware of the Reach threat, I watch the news like everyone else. What do you want.”

     “Now Amanda, I know you kept in touch with a few of your old Justice League friends over the years, I just need a few phone numbers, maybe an address or two.” Lucinda, the young Ms. Luthor, said over her tea cup.

     “I'm not in the business of trading information with Luthor's anymore, if I had what you're looking for I wouldn't betray an American citizen's privacy to someone in your business.” Amanda said.

     “This is a request from the UN, I'm just the messenger Amanda, surely you don't mind serving your country one more time?”

     “I can't help you Ms. Luthor. I'm not in the hero wrangling business anymore, my days as liaison to the Justice League are long behind me. Now I'm sure you've got plenty of people tracking any hero you think might be of use or a threat to your company that you need to get around to contacting, you'd better get started sooner rather than later.” Amanda stood abruptly and gestured to the door.

     Lucinda scowled but understood that there was nothing more that she could do and left as Amanda wished, taking her guards with her. Watching from the window until the woman was long gone Amanda was sure that the last remaining Luthor had planted some new surveillance devices in the room but she didn't have time to search. She'd already been considering her next move before Luthor's visit and now that the UN had agreed on a course of action that was, miraculously, actually likely to succeed her next actions would be of even greater impact.

     Moving to another room as far as possible from the sitting room in which she'd shared tea with Luthor, Amanda dialed a number she hadn't used in over a decade. The vid screen remained blank for longer than usual, obviously he was debating whether or not to take her call. Finally Superman's face swam into view though the picture was distorted. Amanda frowned, wondering what could be disrupting the call.

     “Amanda, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” He asked cordially, though distantly.

     “Invasion. Are you aware that a substantial alien force is trying to take over our planet?” Amanda asked the Kryptonian.

     “The fortress has been keeping me informed, yes, but you know I'm not a hero anymore.” Superman said bluntly.

     Amanda scowled at the stubborn man. “Only because Luthor took your precious Metropolis from you. This is the world we're talking about Superman. The UN is willing to work with any hero who will sign on to a team they're putting together. Lucinda's even got them talking pardons for past crimes if they're willing to sign up on a more permanent basis. Obviously Luthor's end game can't be trusted but this whole initiative will go more smoothly with a familiar face at the forefront.”

     “I can't Amanda.” Superman decided, but then he sighed and looked away. “There's someone else I can send though.”


End file.
